


tip of an autumn hair

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn, Sunako thought, was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tip of an autumn hair

Leaves crunched quite satisfactorily beneath Sunako's boots. Sunako looked at the bare branches arched overhead, and smiled. Autumn, Sunako thought, was nice.

She kicked at a pile of leaves. They rose in the breeze momentarily, only to drift back towards the ground. Falling was inevitable. Sunako approved.

She pulled a leaf from her hair, and twirled it's stem between her fingertips. "Beautiful."

The creatures of the light drew in a great breath, and spoke as one: "Sunako-chan has been won over by the beauty of nature!"

The leaf in Sunako's hand trembled, and crumbled to dust. "Everything is beautiful as it dies," Sunako said, dreamy.

The creatures of the light turned grey, and wilted before her.


End file.
